


[Podfic] Captcha-ing Humanity

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captcha, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofCaptcha-ing Humanityby oakleafAuthor's summary:"At least she could still answer 'Are you human?' with a yes."Natasha uses the captcha to affirm her humanity.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Captcha-ing Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captcha-ing Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558248) by [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sf0tdtd2o2r44pt/Captchaing%20Humanity.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:58 | 3.45 MB

### Other Podfic Versions

[Elle_Dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476992)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for Amnesty Simulpod.


End file.
